godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Final Punishment - Chapter 8
God Eater Final Punishment chapter #8: Why we save? Kaitlin: Ugh... Beoblade: Kaitlin! You alright? Kaitlin: Shut up, I dont need to you get worried about me. Beoblade: (Nikolas was right, She is losting her emotions from time to time. I dont think there is much to she tributes.) Beoblade: Okay then. Why are you so angry? Kaitlin: I'm fine, sorry for getting rude... I am with a really bad headache ... Hibari: WARNING! There are reports of 3 Venus heading to Outer Ghetto! Defense Unit needs to approach! Hibari: And there are a Observer Team in trouble with a group of OgreHannibal!! A disaster might happen so any free God Eater that are free please go! Beoblade's God Arc went shine & vanished. Serena makes it's appeal Kaitlin: Who are you? Serena: I'm Tom's God Arc ^^ Kaitlin: Oh, ok. Beoblade: Let's go? Kaitlin: Sure. ... Beoblade: Where are they? Soldier #1: HEEEEEELLLPP!!!!! Soldier #2: Damn, my O gotta save us. Stay calm!! the Soldier #2 tried to attack the OgreHannibal alone but without his God Arc. Even her using smoke bombs it dont affects him and the OgreHannibal was attacking him with big and huge balls of Black Fire Beoblade: What your back pal! Kaitlin: You alright sir? Soldier #2: AAARRGGHH!!! I can live but I cant say the same to the other guys, please save him! Soldier #3 Beoblade: Serena, we cant handle they alone! Please I need double Knifes Serena appeared in a astral mode, that way she can talk to they and still be a God Arc but It decreases it attack. Serena: On my way! When his God Arc become two, he went more stronger and managed to take care of the OgreHannibals whilke Kaitlin was saving the Soldiers but he couldnt kill they because they are too strong to a God Arc kill they. Beoblade: Kaitlin! COme help me! Kaitlin: Ok! Each one of they was fighting 2 OgreHannibals at the same time but they couldnt handle it. Kaitlin's God Arc was almost broking and she was still recovering herself from the last battle while Beoblade was too tired of facing the 4 at the same time before Kaitlin appears but after a while, a female voice appeared onto they. Amy: Here I go! Beoblade: Why are you here Amy?! Amy: Hibari told us what is happening so we came here Kaitlin: Us...? A weird, hooded person appeared jumping on one ofd the OgreHannibal's back. He managed to control it Baluar: Here we go! Kaitlin: Baluar! Baluar: Stay back Kait and Beo, we can handle this! Amy: Kay, give me your God Arc Kaitlin: No! Ya cant use other God Eater's God Arc! Amy: I can handle it for some time now give me it! Kaitlin given to Amyh her God Arc, Amy's hand went shiny and managed to use her God Arc and the God Arc regenerated itself. Baluar: Let's do it! both Baluar and Kaitlin managed to damage the 4 OgreHannibals with a new type weapon that Fenrir Created for the God Eaters. Awhile that... Aragami Beoblade: I WANNA EEEAATT!!! Beoblade: NOT NOW! I DONT WANNA! Baluar: What is happening to him? Kaitlin: I dont know!! Beoblade: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! BEEEHIND YOU KAITLIN!! A weird, blue striped Hannibal with Cannons on it's arms and a Vajra-like face appeared onto the scene, from him that those Ogretails became OgreHannibals. He was prepared to kill Kaitlin but somewhat Beoblade lost conscious and become a Human-DyausPita with colors of Magatsu Kyuubi, a blaster on it's mouth, balls on it's hands andswords like a Sarielbut all of it in a human-form. Aragami Beoblade: Now I KILL YOU!!!! Beoblade made his arm a a devourer mode of a God Arc but a lot bigger and white. in the center of it was a Aragami Core that was in a Devourer mode too and some black, big and scary canine teeths. It managed to eat exactly half of the odd-hannibal. After that he went normal as he never became a Aragami on his life. Serena: Tom! You okay? Beoblade: Ugh... Beoblade: I'm fine Kaitlin: What was that beast? Beoblade: that thing was the real me. Serena: Reall... you...? Beoblade: See that I'm completely normal now? That's because I wasnt me, that was my pure Aragami form. It only happens when I get completely enraged and I need power to save someone. Kaitlin: So it was tro save me? Beoblade: of course it was. I care about you Kait, dont thing I dont. I would do the same qith any of you guys get in that situation. Beoblade: But please, dont say I can enter in this mode to Fenrir. It would create a very big mess.. Amy: Okay, but we need leave. Baluar: No problem, we got a truck so we can leave with the Soldiers. Category:Blog posts